


Take to the Sky

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [26]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moment, years after the war has been won and everything has been lost - just one small moment to bring hope back into someone's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #7

_One of these mornings / You're going to rise up singing  
_ _Then you'll spread your wings / And you'll take to the sky  
But till that morning /There's a'nothing can harm you   
With daddy and mamma standing by_   
  
( _Summertime_ by George Gershwin)

 

 

 

There’s the low thud of an inanimate object falling to the floor, not loud enough to be worrying, merely a short distraction in her train of thoughts.

Her son rounds the corner, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, small and glinting object clutched in his hand.

“Look mom! Look what I got to hold,”

Annie reaches forward and stops, momentarily stunned by the huge grin on his face, her heart skipping a beat and tearing itself apart just slightly. That smile is so much like Finnick’s that it hurts.

“What have you got there?” She chokes out, delicate hand touching his. He opens his fist, a small but heavy weight landing in her hand.

The gold shines between her fingers, the bird bending inside a perfect circle. Annie raises her eyes and sees Katniss in the door-way, a slight smile on the lips that used to be turned constantly down-wards in an angry scowl.

“Your son is such a sweet-heart,” Katniss says. “You look a lot better, Annie.”

Annie thinks that you can’t trust the words of a mockingjay, but that the hope that shines in the other woman’s eyes is as real as the pin in her hand and so, she hands the symbol back to its owner and lets some of that hope touch her again.

 


End file.
